


Walk This Lonely Land With Me

by SleepyFirenze



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, younger man/older man, 我的寶寶天下第一可愛, 我養的小豬拱了一棵最好看的白菜, 豬豬俠
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: 這孩子是什麼時候長得比自己高了的？





	1. Walk This Lonely Land With Me

**Author's Note:**

> 入蟲鐵坑快一年，終於有了真正意義上的產出，送給我的CP，愛你兩年半=3=

這孩子是什麼時候長得比自己高了的？

被按在床上親吻時，托尼還在沒頭沒尾地想著。

青春期的男孩兒個頭見風就長，更別提他還這麼喜歡在空中蕩來蕩去，甚至在復仇者大廈裡也一樣，出其不意地從身後蕩過來，一把抱住托尼，貼在他耳邊喊，史塔克先生！

「史塔克先生——」

年輕人的呼喚讓托尼回過神來，他的手已經伸進了托尼的襯衫裡，托尼剛從酒會回來，領口還帶著衣香鬢影。彼得輕輕舔著他的脖子，用嘴唇把漿硬的領子拱開，聞到的都是陌生的味道，這讓男孩很不高興。

他對彼得總是寬容，無來由的小脾氣，叛逆與執拗，還有偶爾不分場合的性愛——一開始托尼是真的把男孩看作自己的孩子，後來發現彼得對自己早就有了越界的感情，他沒有表態，從而藉此妥協，誰會拒絕送到嘴邊的年輕肉體呢？

只是，他是什麼時候開始個子超過自己了？不僅僅是身高，還有身形，任何藝術家也無法描繪正在成長的男孩兒的身體，肌肉線條有種含蓄的力量，像蟄伏的豹子，隨時都能賁張起來完成一場狩獵。

是了，狩獵，史塔克第一次有了自己成為獵物的感覺。

該怎麼說——這還不賴。

畢竟他面對的是世界上最溫柔的捕獵者。

彼得的嘴唇又貼上他的，細細地親吻，手卻快速而準確地把他的上衣解開了，看著對方身上的睡衣，托尼的心像被小貓絨毛蹭過一樣，溫暖麻軟地顫慄起來。

這孩子整晚都在等著自己。這樣的「有所期待」太久違了。

他用拇指摩挲彼得的臉頰，男孩兒側過臉，讓他更多地撫摸到自己，認真地閉著眼，一如既往的虔誠。

那種感覺就這樣向他襲來，溫暖帶著寂寥，彷彿在秋天裡淋了一場落葉顏色的雨。彼得從一開始就對他表現出危險的親暱，是他放任這顆種子生根發芽瘋長⋯⋯他種下了因，又摘下了果，無論味道如何他都只能照單全收了。

他們的嘴唇再次相碰，彼得吮吸他的下唇，喘息聲傳遞著渴望，寬鬆的睡褲被頂起一個小帳蓬。哦，男孩。托尼翹起嘴角，從彼得努力解開他皮帶和扣子的雙手間伸過去，探進對方的褲子，隔著內褲握住了那根跳動著年輕熱度的性器。

嘶——彼得倒吸一口氣，幾乎是依偎在他懷裡，下意識地挺動胯部讓自己在他手裡摩擦，「你不該穿這個的，」托尼沙啞地笑他，「沒一會兒就濕了。」

男孩漲紅了臉，停滯了許久的手又繼續去解他的褲子，落在胸口的吻像蜻蜓停在草葉尖，輕柔的呼吸是夏天第一縷風，有青色小麥的香氣，拂過那片新植的皮膚。托尼有些在意胸前的舊傷，但是知道這塊地方沒有感覺之後彼得就格外喜歡觸碰這裡，用手或唇舌；總有一天，他的心也能感受到自己這個動作的意義吧？

他抬起腰把褪到膝蓋的褲子連同內褲一起踢掉，環住彼得的肩膀：「別讓我等太久。」

伸手去床頭櫃找潤滑劑和安全套時，托尼一直在親他的脖子，短短的鬍茬刺得他發癢，但是他不捨得對史塔克先生說不。這並不是說他不會做什麼來反擊，擴張的過程被他拖得很長，又輕又慢地開拓，從胸口吻到小腹，鼻尖蹭著挺立起來的慾望，不去撫慰跳動著的莖身和吐露前液的頂端，輕輕銜住因勃起而緊縮的囊袋，輪流吮吸。

托尼發現了他在故意放慢速度，卻不知道他從哪學來的這招，被逗弄得迷迷糊糊，心想著要讓星期五控制一下他瀏覽某些網頁的權限——但是他已經成年了，是任何網頁的合法瀏覽者，沒有理由阻止他去做這些事情，——任何事情。

三根手指靈活地轉動著在托尼身體裡進出，就連摩擦過敏感處的動作也是這樣溫柔，每移動一絲一毫都是甜蜜的酷刑，早就被打開的甬道渴望到極點，他把男孩拽起來推倒，扯下對方的睡褲草草舔了幾下，便對著那根陰莖騎了上去。

「你故意的是嗎？」

他的食指輕輕點在彼得的胸膛，這是一個警告，示意男孩不要在沒得到他允許的情況下亂動。頂端被納入潤滑過的入口，彼得已經無比耐心地用手指擴張過了，那兒卻還是緊窄，肌肉環擠壓著他的頭部，一點一點通過，男孩著迷地看著男人臉上的表情，閉著眼舔著嘴唇，不時吐著氣放鬆；托尼當然是他們中更有經驗的那一個，因此往往是他來主導這件事情，彼得也樂意在他的引導下取悅他。

這大概是一開始就註定的事情，彼得得當個好孩子，並且不僅僅是個好孩子——不僅僅是個孩子。

但是⋯⋯「史塔克先生，安全套——」

托尼緩緩沈下身體，「偶爾一次沒關係，你今年的體檢結果剛出來，非常健康，包括這裡。」他說著晃了晃腰部，進入到一半的慾望被內壁換著角度攢動，男孩驚喘一聲，想動又不敢動。

「對於我，你也可以放心。」他補充道，「但是如果和別人，你千萬得記得，嗯？」

「我不會和別人。」彼得握住他放在自己胸口的手，拇指揉著他的掌心，鄭重地看著他。

「以防萬一，說不定會有某個任務就是要跟反派打一炮才能消滅他們呢。」托尼聳聳肩，「你知道的，就像阿斯嘉德那兩位。」

如果這種事情一定要發生，他希望反派是自己，而消滅自己的就是他面前的人。他為此感到苦澀，但又覺得好笑，他不是不知道托尼這類豁達言行的含義，就好像他是候鳥而托尼是屋簷，只在需要的時候相聚，托尼不好奇他曾經棲息過何處，夜晚過去之後將去往何方；他也不能干涉托尼曾經收留過哪些同類或是異類。

托尼把他完全吞入了，濕滑的甬道吮吸著他，像要把他吸進更深更熱的地方去。他抬起手摸了摸托尼放在身側的手臂，托尼沒有阻止他，於是他轉而撫摸對方的小腹，那裡因為還在適應期而略微緊繃，在他的觸碰下托尼顫慄起來，像大貓一樣，喉嚨裡發出愜意的嗚咽。

「摸得到你自己嗎？」年長的男人突然壞笑著問他。

這樣的問題出乎意料，彼得愣了一下，不知該如何回答，而他確實沒有摸到什麼——

托尼向後蹭了蹭，抓住他的手往自己下腹按去，他被含得更深——只有一點，但是更刺激，他感覺到頭部推開更多緊窄的軟肉，被入侵的深處順從地為他打開。

他依舊沒有摸到什麼，托尼搖搖頭，半是調笑半是惋惜，「沒有摸到就是你還太小了。」

「我——」他窘迫地想把手收回來，「我會長大的！」

「啊，是的，我知道。」托尼俯下身去吻他，「我也很期待。」

這像是某種承諾。他的心被無形的手掌攫住，又放開，期待著和托尼所想的大致相似，又不那麼一樣的東西。

他撫摸著托尼的背脊，用指尖去瀏覽每一條肌肉的紋理，年長者身上有幾處淺淺的疤痕，看起來像曾經很深的傷口，沒能及時處理，於是癒合之後變成了勳章，那是他沒有參與也無法參與的男人的過去。

這就是他們之間的距離所在，很多時候托尼只留給他一個背影，他要加倍努力才能讓那個背影看起來不那麼遙遠，而如果要趕上，則要用盡所有力氣。

「不要分心，男孩，」托尼的手背蓋上他的眼睛，「我技術不夠好嗎，讓你有空胡思亂想了？」

「不是！」他捉住了托尼的手，用臉頰輕輕摩挲，「您⋯⋯很厲害。」

「我把這個當作誇獎了。」托尼拍了拍他的臉。

彼得在對方還想說什麼的時候，毫無預警地把腰往上頂了一下。「——噢！壞男孩⋯⋯」托尼笑著喘息，彼得察覺他的腹部痙攣了一下，伸手摸著那裡，一邊頂弄一邊感受他的反應，「是這裡嗎？還是這裡？」

「不，再往左一點——」他堪堪扶著彼得的手臂，指腹下結實的肌肉觸感提醒著他，面前的男孩確確實實是個大人了，這樣的認知讓他沒來由地感到恍惚，好像初次見面只是昨天才發生的事，可一轉眼，男孩就比自己高了，並且和他保持著這樣的關係⋯⋯

叛逆期捲土重來，那根本應取悅他的東西在他身體裡一通亂戳，就是不碰他指示的那個點。身體在違抗他的命令，然而手卻一點一點扣住了他的，十指相交；彼得咬著嘴唇，觀察他對此的反應，他仍是不甚在意似的勾著嘴角，在被彼得觀察的同時也反過來觀察對方。

——感到洩氣也只是那一瞬間的事，男孩很快就把負面情緒拋到了腦後，開始思索如何才能扳回一局；這一次不行的話，總有一天可以的——總有一天。

托尼卻比他反應更快，在他毫無章法地頂弄時，找到了他的節奏，晃動著腰去配合他。狩獵變成了角逐，或者該說他從來沒有佔過上風，他才是那個在埋伏圈內束手就擒的人。然而在這片結了危險果實的森林裡，有誰是真正的贏家呢？

他拽著托尼的手臂把他拉下來親吻，就著對方俯身的力翻了個身，托尼就被他重新壓在了床墊裡。柔軟的被單胡亂纏在他們腳上，像引人溺亡的水草，但是他們面對的是比溺亡更清醒更無法回頭的東西。他在史塔克的眼睛裡看到了自己，表情沈淪而疑惑，這就是全部了。

「終於要進入主題了嗎？」

托尼眨了眨眼，他的影子也閃爍著。他用驟然加快的抽送回答了他。他們都等太久了，晚宴時喝下的酒開始發揮作用，托尼突然就感到暈眩，卻又沒有危機感。他戒酒有一段時間了，起初總是很困難，堅持下來之後就漸漸習慣了，取而代之的就是不勝酒力。戒酒這個建議也是彼得提出的——這已經不是寬容或者縱容可以概括的了，畢竟這不算是個無理的要求，所以他到底為什麼會答應呢？

「——您不專心了，先生。」

他的手依舊被彼得扣在手裡，彼得說話的時候低下頭去聞他手腕內側的香水味，露出了類似小孩子偷吃糖果的神情。

「我沒有不專心，」他把男孩的腦袋按在自己肩上，「我一直在想著你和你的小傢伙呢。」

話音剛落，體內就被用力撞了一下，他急喘著，不得不承認自己喜歡這種出其不意。

「我會努力的。」男孩答非所問，聲音溫柔又憂愁，他閉著眼伏在托尼肩膀，胸腔被複雜的感情填滿，「所以您一定要等我——」

托尼也答非所問地吻了他，在他的舌尖嚐到了苦澀，心口也泛上了帶著苦的甜。他的吻帶著渴求，呼吸間這種情緒也傳遞給了托尼，用這種方式感受到的話，好像就沒有那麼難以回應了。

年輕人握住了夾在他們身體中間，半勃起的性器，將頭部包在掌心，拇指打著圈逗弄頂端，一邊抽送一邊撫慰那裡；只是一心兩用對他來說大概還有些困難，沒幾下他的動作就略顯潦草了。托尼覆住他的手，再次引導了這個行為，得到幫助的男孩又開始三心兩意，舔著他的頸側，咬住他的耳垂用尖牙研磨，他想躲又不想躲，往床墊裡縮。彼得發現了他的小動作，警告一般按住他的大腿，更重地將自己釘入他的身體。

熱情青澀的喘息聽起來像小狗一樣，托尼這麼想著突然無法控制嘴角翹起，抬起手把他緊緊摟住，學著他咬了一口他的脖子。小狗的動作頓了頓，彷彿得到了什麼鼓勵似的，每一下都準準抵到那個地方，把托尼頂得又麻又軟，眉頭緊皺，呼吸變得急促。

彼得看起來也快到達頂峰了，胡亂蹭著他的肩膀，呼出來滾燙的氣息噴在他的皮膚上好像要把他灼傷了，而他的心早就被這年輕的熱度一點點蠶食，像酗酒者渴求佳釀一樣，再離不開散發這熱度的人。

「史塔克先生——我⋯⋯」

又是這樣的聲音，史塔克無聲地笑著，輕輕撫摸他的髮尾。

「做你想做的。」

得到許可的男孩壓抑著呻吟，吻住托尼的嘴唇，急切地證明自己的能力似的，在一連串又快又狠的挺動之後，將情慾的證明注入他的身體。

同時上下套弄著他，讓他也發洩在自己的手裡。

這種感覺很奇妙，身體裡濕濕滑滑，好像要漏出來一樣。托尼已經很久沒允許人對自己這麼做了，這麼想著就覺得自己真的是徹底完蛋了。

但是管他呢。

暫時得到滿足的小狗變得更加黏人，不肯放開托尼，整個人壓在他身上，這裡嗅嗅那裡蹭蹭，像是在確認領地。

托尼終於忍不住，用肩膀拱了拱對方：「起來，你要壓死我了。」

「呃！對不起！——」彼得飛快地跳起來（托尼以為他要跳到天花板上去了），原本還埋在他身體裡的性器也驟然抽出，兩個人都倒吸一口氣，「您還好嗎，史塔克先生？」

「不好，腰疼。」托尼假裝痛苦地皺眉，「我可不年輕了，不像你，能折騰一晚上。」

「哪裡疼？」他著急又殷勤地將手掌貼上托尼的後腰，試探地按揉，「是這裡嗎？」

托尼腦袋扎在枕頭裡悶笑到肩膀顫抖，小朋友真是太有意思了。

「史塔克先生？您不舒服嗎？」彼得從後面抱住他，小心地問，「是不是我弄傷您了？」

「累了，睡覺。」他說著就要扯來被子。

「不行，您必須要去，呃，清理，那個，我，這個，裡面的東西⋯⋯」年輕人的舌頭要打結了，半天吐不出一句完整的話，執意要把他扯過來的被子掀開的動作倒是十分堅定。

托尼花了十秒鐘整理自己的表情，裝出一副愛睏的樣子，懶洋洋地回頭，「幹嘛？你弄進去的就要負責到底啊。」

接著他就開始後悔說出這句話了，彼得直接把他抱去了浴室，該死的超能力小孩，他連拒絕都說不出口了。

反正從來都說不出口。


	2. 生長痛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 就是生長痛嘛。

夜裡彼得的小腿肚又開始痛，他咬著嘴唇翻身躺到一邊去，不想驚醒史塔克先生，反正疼一會兒就好了。

他咬著嘴唇默數著，一，二，三，四⋯⋯

一隻手捉住了他的腳跟，握著足弓往上扳，又慢慢扳下來，他的腿肚也被力道得當地揉捏著。「史塔克先生⋯⋯」

「嗯，我在這兒。」

一個響指，頂燈緩緩亮起，他支起上半身想觸碰托尼，卻被推了回去，「好好躺著。」

「我沒事，史塔克先生。」彼得躺著低頭看他，發現自己無法收斂哪怕一點笑容，「只是生長痛。」

「生長痛？那是偽命題。」托尼瞟了他一眼，搖搖頭，「你只是著涼了而已，或者白天太活躍了。」

「您不喜歡我活躍一點嗎？」年輕人眼睛亮晶晶地看著托尼。

狡猾的小傢伙。托尼用力捏了一下他的小腿肚：「看來是沒事了。」不顧他小狼狗一樣的嚎叫，拍拍他的膝蓋，躺回床上，燈悄悄暗了下來。

黑暗中彼得蹭過來，在被子底下抱住他。他沒有拒絕，把男孩攬進自己懷裡，親了親他的頭髮。

「謝謝您，呃，為我做這些。」

被褥扇動間，他們身上相同的沐浴露香味在空氣中交織。

「你可以叫我托尼。」他像摸小狗一樣摸著男孩後頸的短髮。

那一瞬間，狂喜從四面八方撲過來，彼得倒吸一口氣，就連呼吸也差點哽住。但是很快就反應過來，用力抱住他，行使了自己剛剛獲得的權利：「托——尼——托尼托尼托尼托尼托——尼——」

「我開始後悔了。」他別過臉去，卻沒有阻止。

「我不會讓您後悔的。」

「安靜，蓋好被子睡覺。」

「好的托尼，沒問題托尼。」

「⋯⋯閉嘴。」

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 感謝閱讀！


End file.
